


Gallery Piece

by shadowhive



Series: From the Kliego playlist [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Erotic Photography, Knife Play, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus has needed something else to focus on to help keep him sober. It’s Allison that suggests that he tries art.





	Gallery Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is super inspired by the Kliego discord, especially by the song [Gallery Piece by Of Montreal](https://open.spotify.com/track/69J6ACHVb8xEIbMNl8U7st?si=MBgm1IUVRNqzAcq2xJhV-w) from the kliego playlist. I had never heard it before I started listening to it and it just, triggered something in me.
> 
> A huge thanks to emhopam, whose amazing art inspired the last of Klaus’ photographs

Diego panted heavily, collapsing into the bed beside his lover. Klaus was panting as well, his chest rising and falling from the exertion. “Fuck Diego...”

“Mmm.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss along his cheek. “Did it help?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He smiled, content and happy. This was when he looked his most beautiful Diego thought. He had the kind of smile that made his heart melt every time he got to see it. He was so glad that he got to see it with ever increasing frequency now.

“It’ll go great, I know it.” Diego replied with absolute certainty, nuzzling against him, enjoying the post-sex afterglow.

***

They all had decided that Klaus needed some help to stay sober, something else to focus on. Luther had tried to teach him about astronomy, taking him to the roof of the mansion with a telescope and telling him about all the stars. It seemed to be working at first, until Luther ended up rambling about the moon which caused Klaus to lose interest.

Diego hadn’t blamed him.

It was Vanya’s turn next, offering to teach him how to play violin. The violin wasn’t exactly the easiest of instruments to learn and, even with a teacher as patient as Vanya, she couldn’t manage to get him to make anything remotely resembling music. 

Diego shuddered even now at the memory of Klaus making those awful sounds.

It was Allison that suggested he try art and they helped him set up a room to try out various mediums. Allison was certain one thing or another would work out for him. First he tried sketching which, well, it didn’t work out well for the pencils. Klaus then switched over to painting, but his enthusiasm meant that he often ended up covering himself and the furniture more than the canvas. The same was true for his attempts at pottery and Diego could still remember laughing at the sight of Klaus covered in clay after spinning the pottery wheel too fast.

It was Ben that suggested he try photography, which was at least cleaner.

Klaus got a camera and for the next few days he took photos of everything. Birds in the park. Mom’s breakfasts. Bowls of fruit. His siblings.

And that’s when he found the perfect subject.

Diego.

***

Diego looked at himself in the mirror, feeling vaguely ridiculous in the suit. He was much more comfortable in his usual clothing, but that ’wasn’t suitable for a gallery opening’. He knew Klaus was right, but he still felt odd in it.

The suit was bright blue, a colour Klaus has chosen because it ‘bought out his eyes’. It was a comfortable fit, tailor made just for him for the occasion. He reached for the bedside table, picking up the knife Klaus had gotten him for their first anniversary. The blade glinted in the light, showing off a rainbow of colours. Diego thought it was beautiful. He slipped it into the sheath under the suit jacket, feeling much better now that he had a blade on him. Klaus had conceded that he could bring one, but only one.

“Are you all set?” He turned, smiling at Allison who was standing in the doorway. She looked beautiful, wearing a black dress that sparkled whenever the light caught it.

“Yeah. I just wish I was there with him already.” Diego sighed, brushing his hands down his pants as he made his way over to her.

Allison smiled, reaching over and stroking his shoulder. “Of course you do. I’m sure he’s fine, he has Ben and Vanya with him, so he’s not alone.” Diego nodded, knowing that she was right. “Shall we go?” She offered him her arm and Diego nodded, slipping him arm in hers and heading down.

***

“You know, I could just teleport us there.” Five grumbled from the front seat, glaring at the traffic from outside the window.

“No!” Allison, Diego and Luther all replied in unison. It had been bad enough doing it once, none of them were keen on doing it again unless they had to.

Diego was in the back of the car, sandwiched between Allison and Mom. Mom was wearing a simple and classy floral dress, smiling serenely as she looked out the window. They’d tried to take her out of the house more, to see and experience some of the world outside the mansion. She always appreciated it, Diego could tell.

He glanced in the rear view mirror, catching sight of Luther. He looked even more ridiculous than he did, his suit having had to be custom made by mom because no one else could do one that big. Luther’s softened when he caught Diego’s eyes. “Don’t worry, we’ll be there on time.”

Diego smiled a little and nodded. “Thanks man.”

***

The gallery was a fairly modest sized one, not that Diego had much to compare it to. As kids they had gone to museums, but mostly it was spent looking at the exhibits and not the actual artwork. There was plenty of that back home, Reginald had reasoned, so there was no need to waste time on it elsewhere.

Diego is fairly sure he wouldn’t have approved of this. The thought makes him smirk as they enter the building, waved in early by the the security at the door. Diego can hear violin music playing as the cross the foyer, knowing that it was Vanya playing. She’d offered to do it and Klaus had been all to happy to accept.

“Guys, you’re here!” Ben grinned as he walked over to them, a drink clutched in hand. “I’m glad you’ve made it ok.” He hadn’t the drink, a fancy cocktail, to Five, who took it appreciatively. He was soon sipping it down, a smile settling onto his features. “Would you guys mind staying here for a few minutes, I know Klaus could use a few minutes with Diego.”

“Of course.” Allison smiles at him, giving Diego’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Go to him, I’ll get us some drinks.”

Diego nodded with an appreciative smile, separating from the others and heading into the exhibition space beyond. Vanya was there, stood in a corner and wearing her pure white suit. She nodded to him and smiled as she noticed him, never once breaking her playing.

There were walls and partitions covered with the blown up photos Klaus had taken of him. There were about twenty of them, all of naked or close to it. He walked to the nearest one, the first Klaus had taken of him like this. He was laying across black bed sheets, his leg crooked up and bent at the knee so that his crotch was concealed. “Diego, baby!” He turned from the picture, smiling as Klaus breezed over to him, wearing a bright purple dress. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Diego could tell he was tense, so he stroked his back.

“Me too baby, me too.” Diego whispered, kissing his cheek gently, smiling and pulling back a little so he could look him up and down. “You look amazing. How do you feel?”

Klaus did the same, his eyes roaming over his body. “You do too, so handsome.” Klaus took a deep breath, looking around the space. “Well everything’s gone well so far, now it’s just time for my adoring public to see our work.”

“Your work.” Diego corrected with a smile. “You’re the one that did all this.”

Klaus’ cheeks flushed from the praise. “An artist is only as good as their subject.” He smiled, gesturing over at him. “And you’re a very... accommodating subject.” Now it was Diego’s turn to blush. “Would you like to be the first to see my work on display? Well, first member of the public of course.”

“How could I pass up a private tour with the artist himself?” Diego grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist.

There were two other pictures in the first area. The focus on the second was taken after a fight, the focus on the fresh bruises blossoming across his chest. The lighting highlighted the purple of them, as well his nipple piercing. “I like this one, I think you look good all bruised up.” Klaus smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Even though it does worry me so when it’s not me marking you.” He whispered the last part even though they were virtually alone. His hand snaked down, giving his ass a squeeze, which made Diego groan.

“Klaus...”

“I know, I know.” He pouted, his blue lips looking so pretty. “No fucking on opening night.”

“At least not at the gallery where someone could see.” Diego replied in Klaus’ ear, his voice low. “There’s plenty of time for that when we get home.” Now it was Klaus’ turn to groan and Diego smirked, looking to the third photograph. Diego was leaning against the wall, one of Klaus’ feather boas around his neck. One hand held the boa in place, showing off his painted nails while the fingers of the other were hooked under the waistband of his panties, teasing them down to show off his hip but nothing else.

“I liked that, it felt nice to wear make up.” Although his face wasn’t visible, like the previous pics, Diego remembered clearly how Klaus had worked on his face. He’d put on eyeliner, eyeshadow, even lipstick. It made him feel sexy, which had surprised him at first. 

“Mmm it’s a good look for you.” Klaus agreed, kissing his cheek and leading him away towards the next photos.

There were another three here, one on each wall and one on a partition. In the first one he wore nothing but the leather harness which held his knives. Diego liked the way it looked, the way it had made him feel. After wearing it for the photos the harness became a fixture in the bedroom, sans knives for safety. 

The next one made Klaus shiver slightly at the memory. Klaus had used one of his knives, making a series of shallow cuts across his chest that resulted in the word ‘mine’. In the photo the cuts were bright red, blood beading in places along them. It had been such a rush, seeing Klaus use his knives on him. “I am you know, yours. Always.” 

Klaus grinned at Diego’s words, resting his head on his shoulder. “As I am yours.” Diego kissed his forehead, letting himself be led to the next one. Diego’s head was tilted back, showing off the bruises from where Klaus had choked him. He was impressed by how strong Klaus could be, could remember how his eyelids had fluttered as he cut off his oxygen supply. His secondary power had come open handy then, as Klaus had strangled him with both hands, leaving the most beautiful bruises. “Fuck,  
I remember that. It was such a rush holding your throat tightly like that. For anyone else it would have killed them.”

“Lucky you I can hold my breath for as long as I want.” Diego whispered, feeling his cock twitch slightly in his pants. All these pictures came with so many memories it was going to be hard not to just push Klaus up into a corner and beg to be ravished by him. 

Klaus grinned taking his hand again and leading him to the last of the photos. There were three here, with the biggest one against the back wall which he knew Klaus would want to save for last.

The first one was showed off his cheeks, the first one to show off part of his face. They were shiny with tear tracks, from where he had cried from pain. He’d begged Klaus for it, for him to take his balls in his hand and squeeze tight. Klaus had kept going until he was crying, tears freely rolling down his cheeks. He’d took the camera from the bedside table and took the shot and soon as he’d made sure it hadn’t been too much.

The second one was of him laying on his back, legs parted. It gave off a full view of his cock, which were surrounded by his thick curls and hung limp between his legs. The lighting caught the wet patches of pearly fluid across his stomach, a mix of himself and Klaus. He’d been impressed with how steady his hands had been with the camera since he’d just came. He was impressed with a lot of things Klaus did.

“You know, I think I like this one the best.” Diego said looking at the final photo.

“Mmm me too.” Klaus replied with a soft sigh. It was the only one that showed Diego’s face and also the only one that had Klaus in it as well. They were kissing, with one of Diego’s hands on the back of Klaus’ neck holding him close, the other tangled in his thick curls. Even though their eyes were closed the love, the intimacy was clear. “Thank you. For being ok with this, for letting me show you like this. You could have said no and I’d have been ok with that.”

“I know. But look how happy you are, how beautiful.” Diego smiled, turning to face him and leaning in, kissing him gently, just like the picture. “My Klaus.”

“My Diego.” Klaus smiled, kissing him back gently, holding him close until he heard a cough from behind them. Ben was standing there and Klaus parted from Diego slightly to nod at him. “Ok Ben, let them in. Family first, then the everyone else.”

“Of course.” Ben smiled, reaching over to stroke a hand down his back. “You’re going to blow them away.”

“Thanks.” Klaus smiled as Ben left, turning to face Diego again, taking a deep breath. “Ok, I guess this is it.”

“It is. You’ll do great, Ben’s right, you’ve got this.” He kissed him again, knowing it would be for the last time until they were back home. 

“Is that Diego?” Luther’s voice called out, loud despite the music playing and Klaus broke away with a grin.

“You didn’t...” 

“I made sure Allison didn’t tell him what the exhibit was going to be oh his reaction is going to be priceless!” Klaus grinned, tugging Diego behind him as they went to join the others.

***

Diego held back most of the night, letting Klaus have his moment in the spotlight. He knew there was a part of his lover that thrived on attention and for so much of his life that attention had been negative. First due to his power and then by his coming mechanisms when he left the mansion. To see him talking to people outside of the academy, gesturing expressively as he talked about his process. It made him feel so proud of him.

Occasionally Klaus called Diego over, introducing him to people he knew he would instantly forget once he was out of his presence. Some of them he knew were friends of Allison or fellow artists. Some of them looked him over, then at the nearest photograph and gave him an appreciative look over. He knew he’d be leered over, but it still made him blush as women and men alike realised he was the subject of the art that surrounded them.

“Hey.” Diego smiled at the sight of Allison. His family had all taken turns keeping him company while Klaus was occupied, even Vanya when she’d stopped playing. Until an attractive woman started talking to her, complimenting her on her playing. Once her playing had finished Ben had gone and changed the music to a playlist that Klaus had put together, something that was downright eclectic if Diego said so himself, but that was Klaus.

“Hey Allison.” He pulled her into a hug, smiling when he let go. “Thank you for arrange this. Klaus couldn’t have done this without your contacts.”

She smiled warmly at him, nodding. “It was no trouble, anything for my head She flashed him a grin, nodding back to the Luther and Five. “We’re going to head back now, you going to be ok coming back with Klaus?” She gave him a look that told him she already knew his answer.

“Yeah, you guys head home. Thank you so much for coming, I know it means the world to Klaus that we were all here for this.” Diego smiled, glad that the night had gone so well and knew it was down to their hard work as much as it was Klaus. “And me too, thanks sis.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” She flashed him a winning smile and then parted from him, going to gather up some of the others.

***

Mom had left with Luther, Allison and Five. Vanya had headed out a short while later and he made a note to look into that girl she was going with. The crowds started to thin out after that as the night went on, until it was just the few gallery staff and Ben with them.

“So babe, did you have fun?” Diego smiled, arms wrapped around Klaus’ waist, his lips kissing a path along his neck. 

“Oh yes.” Klaus purred, head tilted to one side. “I got some people interested in me doing work for them. I think I’ll give it a try, as long as you don’t mind of course.”

Diego smiled, stroking his fingers over his chest. “Whatever makes you happy. Just... do it in a different room?”

“Of course.” Klaus sighed happily, smirking. “I had a few other others too...”

“Oh?” Diego asked, pressing his body up against him, so that Klaus could feel him. 

“Mmm, apparently people want to know if we’d be interested in a threesome.” Diego spluttered at that and Klaus turned in his arms grinning. “Come now, you can’t expect people to have seen you like this and not want a piece of that ass?” He reaches around him, giving it a squeeze for emphasis. “Don’t worry though, I made no promises.”

“Good, I’m not sure I’d want to share you.” Diego smiled as he kissed him, maybe a bit more possessive then he meant to. Klaus relaxed into it, letting Diego’s tongue slip into his mouth and explore it thoroughly. 

“Mmm Wouldn’t I be the one doing the sharing.” Klaus smiled, voice breathless when their lips parted. “Although right now, I want you all to myself.”

“Then lets get going.” Diego grinned, rolling his hips against Klaus’, feeling his own cock bulge beneath the dress. “Because I don’t think they’d appreciate us banging here.”

“I dunno, I think it might add something to the appeal.” Klaus groaned, running his fingers along his back. “Although you’re right, it’s been a long night and I’d hate to fall asleep here. As much as being surrounded by you appeals.” He licked his lips, separate info from Diego and tugging on his hand. “Let’s find Ben and get home.”

Diego found himself smiling, happy as always to be led by his lover.


End file.
